


Valens

by secreterces5



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Charlie is a Survivor, Charlie befriends literally everything in the Constant, Exert from a bigger work in progress, Fluff, Friendship, Survivor Charlie AU, this really doesn’t deserve as many tags as it’s getting, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secreterces5/pseuds/secreterces5
Summary: In a world where Charlie became the first Survivor in the Constant instead of the Night Monster, she makes a friend.Inspired by me trying to play Don’t Starve and my need for more Charlie content.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Valens

She bit into the cooked monster meat and immediately could feel her stomach turning. With a grimace and a quiet “bleh,” she put the piece of meat down. Great, she finally had enough of something and it was absolutely disgusting and made her head spin. She couldn’t afford letting her sanity drop any more than it already had.

That’s when she noticed one of the villagers standing nearby. They were looking at her, their head tilted and wearing an expression of curiosity. Hesitantly, she looked at them, then down at the food in her hands. _Please, please, don’t let this be poisonous to them,_ she thought to herself, before she raised her hand up in the pigman’s direction. “I don’t really like it, you want some?” she smiled.

They came closer, and eventually reached out and took the cooked monster meat from her. She watched with wide eyes as they ate the whole thing in one bite, and anxiously awaited any sort of response. Would they fall to the ground and faint? Would it just make them sick? What if it just makes them angry at her?

To her surprise though, the pigman grinned and sat down next to her. “ **You friend!!** ” they exclaimed. “ **I love friend!!!** ”

Charlie stared at them with wide eyes for a moment. And then, she giggled. “Pff-ahahaha, oh really? Friendship through food? That’s so adorable!” She offered her hand for the creature to shake: “Hello, I’m Charlie! Happy to be your friend!”

The villager grabbed her tiny hand with both of his and shook it vigorously. “ **Name Valens!! I friends with you!!!** ”

Valens’ sudden joyous energy was infectious and Charlie found she couldn’t stop grinning. “Valens, huh? That’s a wonderful name!”

“ **Thank, thank, many thank! Me like Charlie, even though a soft name!** ”

She faked an offended scoff. “Psh, I’m not soft!”

“ **Not completely, no! You kill spider to get delicious meat! So you just a little soft!** ”

“Hahah, okay, okay, I can be a little soft. That’s okay.”

She would’ve loved to stay longer, but as she watched the sun move, she knew she had to move as well. The resources around here wouldn’t last her forever. So, Charlie stood up and dusted herself off, giving Valens a nod. “Okay, well, I need to go now. I’ve got to find more food.”

“ **I follow!!** ” Valens jumped up, startling the woman for a moment.

“...what?”

“ **We friends now!! I follow friend!** ” the pigman eagerly explained.

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Okay! If you’d like to tag along, I don’t see why not! Just be careful and don’t fight anything too big, okay?”

“ **Only help friend Charlie!** ”

“Hahah, yep, exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a longer story that this will be a part of, where Charlie looks for a way to help out a certain magician. If you have any ideas for the AU, or if you just liked the story, let me know!


End file.
